cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Realm
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nU96Yvk310s |image_map = Realm.png |formationdate = 7/10/2008 |alliance = Independent Republic of Orange Nations |allianceflag = Custom42.png |team = Orange |languages = English, Gaelic |government = Monarchy |ruler = Lord Sithis |image_ruler = LordSithis.png |religion = Shinto |currency = Pound |statisticsdate= 7/25/2008 |rank = 23,227 |infra = 120.0 |tech = 50.00 |litrate = 80.79 |landarea = 32.459 |nationstrength = 659.800 |totalpop = 2,006 |civilians = 1,166 |soldiers = 840 |nativeresources = |connectedresources = }} You may mean the alliance of a similar name. Realm is a country, which is part of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations. Its inhabitants account for a small amount of the IRON population, whilst its mainland territory occupies most of the southern two-thirds of the island of Great Britain. Realm shares land borders with England to the north, south, and east and elsewhere is bordered by the Irish Sea, Bristol Channel, and Celtic channel. The capital is Cheydinhal, the largest urban area in Great Wellington. History First Era (400 B.C.-1108 A.D.) The territory that is now known as Realm was uninhabited for hundreds of years, until settlers from the northern part of Great Britain came and settled the area, thus marking the start of the period that contemporary historians refer to as the First Era. Dubbing the land "Relam", the early Relamic peoples were hunter-gatherers as well as farmers that lived in close village communities, with little contact with the outside world. As trade routes formed, a town known as Cheydinhal grew in population, become a center of commerce for the region as well as a seat of government. The early Relamic government was purely a feudal system, with different knights controlling fiefdoms within Relamic territory, with their headquarters located in Cheydinhal. They would convene monthly in a sort of regency-council setting, each of them behaving in a chivalric manner and voting on decisions that would determine the policies of Relam. Towards the middle of the First Era, barbaric invaders from the Highlands of North Relam invaded, starting the earliest of the long Relamic Wars. The knights of Realm fought valiantly, but internal disputes led to their downfall and the Highlanders conquered Relam. For centuries the Relamic people lived under the line of Skwisgaar the Brute (r. 204-159 B.C.), in a period of Realmic history known as The Occupation. In the year 1300, a man named Romulus Sithis led a peasant revolt against Skwisgaar with the assistance of the French government, who, to due phonetic difficulties, pronounced the region Realm, giving the nation its modern-day pronunciation and spelling. After defeating Swkisgaar VIII's (r. 987-1103 A.D.) troops, Romulus was aging and handed the throne to Lucien de Lachance, more commonly known as Duke Lucien. Romulus, with the support of the people of Relam, declared the Duke as Lord Lucien I of Realm (r. 1108-42), beginning the dynastic line of Lords known as the Lucienic Dynasty as well as a transition from the First Era into the Second. For his services, Lucien I posthumously dubbed Romulus "Protector of Realm". Second Era (1108-1803) Lucien I's line proved strong and lasted through several dozen monarchs. The reign of Pepin II (r. 1203-1289) saw expansive growth during the Golden Age of Realm while the rule of Martin the Fat (r. 1491-1523) began the Modern Age of Realm. Golden Age of Realm (1203-1491) Under Pepin II's rule, Realm modernized its agricultural systems to be in line with the rest of the world, upgraded its troops with muskets after the Chinese creation of gunpowder spread to Great Wellington, and enjoyed a period of stability and economic incline. Under Maxwell the Great (r. 1316-1357), Realm adopted a standardized currency, the pound, as well as an official religion, Christianity. Further efforts that led to stabilization and the increase of commerce was the doing away with the old Gaelic language of The Occupation period and adopting English as the official spoken word of Realm. Charles I (r. 1389-1457) conquered the nearby provinces of Gawilghur and Wellesley, establishing the Realmic Empire. Unfortunately a series of famine, plague, and peasant uprisings led to a destabilization of the monarchy and the end of the Golden Age. Modern Age of Realm (1491-1803) While the Modern Age of Realm saw more expansion and technological advancements in the region as well as a large amount of population growth, especially in the cities, weak and corrupt monarchs ended the supremacy that the Golden Age had ushered in. The first Lord of the age, Martin the Fat, was a corrupt tyrant. While Martin was almost as malicious as Nero of the Roman Empire, it was his successor, George the Mad (r. 1523-1534), who did serious damage unto his peoples, much like Caligula did with his apathy and lavish sexual trysts. It wouldn't be until the arrival of the Third Era that the Modern Age would end. Third Era (1803-Present) During the reign of Pepin IV (r. 1984-2008), a crisis hit Realm. Pepin's youngest son, Lucius, turned against his father and older brother, Pepin V, in a bloody coup that resulted in both Pepins' deaths. Lucius proclaimed himself Lord of Realm and tried to enforce his rule upon all citizens, but could not get the support of the army. Colonel Arthur McCandless, commander of the Lord's Royal Infantry, was exiled from Cheydinhal where Lucius ruled with the violence of Swkisgaar the Brute and the insanity of George the Mad. In 2006, Colonel Artorius Wellesley Sithis, a descendant of Romulus and a prominent member of the aristocratic Sithis family, returned from a victorious campaign in Gawilghur. Sithis had put down a Gawilgian revolt and was expecting a hero's welcome back home in Cheydinhal, only to find access to the city blocked. After consolidating forces with McCandless, Sithis led a siege against the city, which surrendered after 60 days. After a regency convention to determine the next Lord of Realm produced no results for 14 days, Sithis issued an ultimatum to the nobles: they would either approve a plebiscite to let the people determine the next ruler or he would have them replaced with nobles who would approve such a measure. Not surprisingly, the convention members relented and the plebiscite was issued to the people, who in turn proclaimed Sithis to be the next Lord of Realm. Artorius was crowned His Majesty, Lord Sithis I on July 15, 2008, at Cheydinhal Abbey, the largest cathedral in all of realm, and the site of his Baptism, Eucharist, and Confirmation. July 15 is now a nation holiday, known as Coronation Day, where His Majesty's people honor their Lord with celebrations and festivals. Lucius was exiled to France, ending the Lucienic Dynasty and starting the 'Third Era. Membership in IRON His Majesty, Lord Sithis proclaimed that if Realm was to fully recover from the devastation of the succession crisis, the nation must seek outside protection. As such, Realm is now a member of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations, and any assault upon her territory will be treated as an assault on the Independent Republic. The Great Migration In compliance with the wishes and rightful claims of Her Majesty Queen of The Welsh Empire, the people of Realm migrated to Africa. The new capital is Khartoum and the people are enjoying the warmer climate. Dominions and Geography Realm is broken up into several dominions, similar to states or territories in other countries. In Realm, there are seven dominions: North Realm, Bruma, Farragut, Cheydinhal, Assaye, Gawilghur, and Leyawiin. Each has its own unique culture and together they make up the area known as Realm. North Realm After the Great Migration, the people of Realm attempted to create settlements in the area known now as North Realm. Most settled along the Nile River flowing in from Rebel Army, and the Royal Army of Realm created an outpost there, one which still exists today. The Arid Desert, which stretches into North Realm, created unsuitable conditions for starting a new country and the Realmic peoples decide to migrate farther south. Because of this, there is still little European presence in Realm, although some natives still live in caves in the Arid Desert. The largest city is the Royal Army Outpost (R.A.O). Cheydinhal After moving south from North Realm, the people decided to settle a new city in the much friendlier climate of the dominion now known as Cheydinhal. The point where they decided to begin their civilization anew was named New Cheydinhal in honor of their old home in Europe. New Cheydinhal's location proved much more hospitable than the R.A.O., with a lush, green jungle terrain and fertile soil for the people of Realm to fertilize and build commerce off of. In honor of establishing a successful settlement, His Majesty Lord Sithis I built a large manor on which to live on and named it "Wells". Surely, it will replace the old Lord's Manor of Realm's former home in Europe. Farragut While the majority of Realmic people left North Realm to settle Cheydinhal, a handful went on a Royal Army Expedition to the dominion now know as Farragut. Here they were met by intense rocky terrain, none too suitable for building a home. Recently coal mines have been discovered in the rocky mountains of Farragut, not too far from Fort Romulus, the mountain fortress that the Royal Army created after their expedition ended. Realm Coal & Steel, Inc. has sent teams of miners to being harvesting this wonderful national resource. Lord Sithis I saw fit to bequeath the natural inhabitants of Realm with a safe area, away from hunters and farmers, and has done so in the south of Farragut with the creation of Wellesley Wildlife Reserve. Bruma Bruma's climate and geography is a mix of Farragut, Cheydinhal, and North Realm: gigantic mountains lay to the west, oasis's to the south, and desert to the north. Upon arriving in Bruma, the European settlers were exhausted from traveling so far through the desert, and, at the first sign of vegetation, they started a new town dubbed Oasia, thinking that they had come upon an immense oasis. In actuality, Oasia is located on the very edge of the Muhabe Jungle, home to thousands of different species of wildlife. Assaye and Leyawiin The Dominion of Assay makes up, along with its neighbor, the Dominion of Leyawiin, the entirety of the Muhabe Jungle. According to native legend, all of the land that Realm now covers was once covered in this thick, dense forest with lush vegetation and wildlife. At some point in time, the natives of the North did something to offend the god of the land, Fateh, but what they did is not entirely sure. What is clear, according to the legend, is what happened afterwards: as punishment, Fateh removed all water from the north and created jagged cliff facings in his image (the cliffs of Fateh are pictured above). Assaye is home to the largest amount of native villages, and there are still some tribes who resist the authority of the Lords of Realm. The Royal Army has maintained a fort, named Fort Royal, on the outskirts of Assaye, near the border of the Sarnungian Republic. Leyawiin has a much stronger Realmic presence as of the two territories, it is home to the less-dense parts of the Muhabe. The natives also relinquished one of their fortifications, in honor of His Majesty, Lord Sithis I, for the Royal Army to use. Fort Romulus, as it is now called, has since become a center of commerce and trade for many citizens of Realm. Gawilghur Easily the most troubled region of Realm, Gawhilgur has mounted formidable resistance to the settling of Realm and has responded violently to any white-skinned presence within the Dominion. The Sultan Seringapatam VIII conducts resistance to His Majesty, Lord Sithis I from the fortress that bears the Sultan's name on the very outskirts of Gawilghur. At the moment, there is an uneasy ceasefire between the two forces, but only time will tell how long the peace will last. Overseas Territory Realm is always looking to expand its influence and holds some territory overseas. Port Catherine His Majesty, Lord Sithis I of Realm purchased Port Catherine, originally known as Socotra, from its native inhabitants and converted it into an island fortress. The island is named after Her Majesty, Queen Catherine of The Welsh Empire. While the port is protected on all sides by impervious walls, beach access is available and in addition to the Royal Guard garrison, there is a golf course, a polo course, several swimming pools and gardens, and a quiet forest that features some the most biologically-diverse plants in the entire world. See also *Sithis, Lord of Realm *Independent Republic of Orange Nations External links * Realm * IRON Forums * Sithis User Profile - CN Forums Category:Realm